


A City In Ruin

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidental Identity Reveal, Alex Gets Snatched, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Arguing, Bombs, Drama, Enemies To Lovers ( kinda ), Feelings of guilt, Fleeing From The Government, Guilt, I’m bad at tags, James Is A Clean Freak, James Is Great, Kidnapping, M/M, Property Destruction, Sarcasm, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn ( Kinda ), Some Fluff, blood and death, lots and lots of drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was almost funny how colossally the hero managed to fuck up. Now he was set in panic, fleeing from not only the government, but other hero’s as well. It just so happens that the one and only FireFall ( Thomas ) found it in his heart to help the guy out.Powers : Thomas - Speed ( Not Really), Pyrokinesis, Suggestion, Explosion Charge ( energy to charge objects and use them as explosive projectiles).Alexander - Enhanced Mentality/Thinking, Agility, Strategy.





	A City In Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas is known as FireFall and Alexander is Emissary.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! I’m planning on making a series out of this so we will see how it goes.

It was live. That’s when Thomas first saw the smart mouthed, gadget wielding idiot  fleeing with his head ducked low. A panicked reporter and shaky cameraman followed the him, trailing behind as best they could through the rugged streets and burning metal. From what he could gather from the winded babbling, his little enemy had managed to get himself into a shit-storm of trouble following a bomb mishap. The best part is, it was his own bomb. The lunatic had, by gods grace, accidentally pressed a button to cause a malfunction in one of the grenade like weapons he carried. He cursed a few times, ripping it off as best he could. Then, he was filmed tossing it away oh so suspiciously.

At first it was just an interview, one of the cities many heroes giving insight on what was planned for the safety of the people. He was fiddling with his belt, a weird tic Thomas noticed he did once he was nervous. The next thing he knew, a strange beeping started to go off as his head jerked down. And in a fleeting moment of just pure ignorance, he saw fit to rip his gadget belt off and chuck it away from himself and others, not counting on the fact there was a huge BUILDING nearby. This reaction on one of the various explosives on the spandex triggered the rest to follow its path. It wouldn’t be so bad if not for the fact that most of the things he wore today were flashy and very dangerous, mixed together forming a bomb that almost leveled a whole block of the city. And in the brilliance of it all, they thought he did it on purpose! It was pure gold to watch look look of horror dawn on him just before the rubble of a collapse omg building came crashing into the pedestrian filled street. 

Thick plumes of deadly dust and burning heat rocketed out of the office, its stabilizing foundation crumbling away as the weight of the building shuttered greatly in the fall. 

A dense grey soot flooded over the street, coating everything in range with a disgusting ashy hazard of chemicals.

A series of screaming and cries of desperation echoed through the streets, the screen clearing up hazily to show a countless number of bodies filtering through the street. Some unmoving has others trampled past them in an attempt to escape the flaming rubble. 

Next thing he knew the camera shifted violently, and yet again, it’s focus maintained on Emissary as he took a shuttering breath before darting off. 

The screen cut off after the brief chase between reporter and Hero, flicking off to show the stunned faces of the news crew. A shaking excuse was said and the tv went to commercial.

* * *

It had been at least an hour after the incident and every single news station imaginable was covering the scene. All scrambling to come up with explanation to the reason behind why their beloved Emissary would do such a thing. Some claimed he wanted revenge, to be the most powerful, and that his position in the hero world wasn’t good enough for him. Others claimed that he had gone rogue, off the wall in an attempt to take over. Maybe just a show of power all in all. FireFall took great amusement in the whole situation, he could tell it was a mistake, an accident if you would. It wasn’t that hard to see actually, people always look more into the things, searching for far more what it really was.

Just like his own prize ( though much less significant ) there had been a 20,000 bounty placed on the capture of Emissary. And damn if the hero’s weren’t scrambling to find the man. His own team sent out search parties! All unable to spot to nimble footed gremlin. But there, that’s where Fire had the advantage. He was actually smart enough to have implemented tracking into the suit of his little friend months ago. Just a safety precaution at first, just a warning to show him when the other was near. He didn’t know it would help he out this much after all was said and done, but god was he happy he did it.

Soon enough he was almost giddy as he slipped into his suit. He might as well go find the guy. God knows he’s having some stressed induced panic attack in a back alley, ducking out of vision of the overhead helicopters and prying eyes of those in flight. Especially other supers. 

He’d be damned if the other didn’t go down in history as a hero gone off rail.

  As soon as he was dressed, mask slid into place and puffy hair slicked back into a messy bun ( he wasn’t going public, why put a few hours effort into something when only one would see you?), he strolled out the back door of his ‘ lair’ into a car lot. He grinned as he slipped into a Lamborghini looking,  _magenta_ car. Bright and flashy as ever, he flicked on the engine, listening to the satisfying purr it tumbled out of the hood. He can faintly remember the last time someone put a scratch on it, how loud they screamed once he caught up to the asshole who did it. James didn’t say anything when he returned with crimson on his outfit.

With a happy little hum and a quick shot of whatever was in the cup holder ( probably a soda or tea of some sort ), he peeled out of the garage, opening up into a dumpy back alley, swerving out into the street to zoom off. 

* * *

 

You know, you would think someone running from literally EVERYONE would at least _try_ and find a good spot to do so, but no. The moron chose to hide in plain sight. Looking extremely out of place in the street, seeing fit to change out of his costume. This was the first time Thomas actually saw him without the mask and skin tight spandex, and he wasn’t impressed, but he wasn’t let down either. The man was not the most eloquent creature, but he somehow managed to catch his attention.. His long brown hair was singed, violet eyes panicked and searching as he clutched onto a bag against his chest. The best fucking part was the little sleeve that stuck out of the satchels face. He hates to admit it, but he almost laughed when the other spotted his car, tensing up with a glare. He looked like a corned animal.

The window slowly rolled down, leaving room for him to poke his head out of the gap, “ My my, didn’t think I’d see you in this much trouble darlin’.” He grinned, eyes narrowed as he looked the smaller over.

“ I don’t know what your talking about.” Emissary snapped, “ Now get the hell away from me. I don’t know who you are but leave.” A lie of course. 

“ Emissary.” He sing songed, pulling his car along to keep pace with the others gait. 

He took great pleasure in listening to the hero’s sharp intake of breath, looking at his hands clutch the bag much closer than necessary to his hip. He put on the smuggest ‘ Caught Ya’ grin he could muster as he caught the eyes of the brunette.

” What do you want?” He hissed, coming a little closer to the car then he really should have given who was inside.

FireFall gave a shark toothed smile, leaning back in his seat with leisure, “ Depends on what you need, Honey,” he chuckled, “ I have plenty of offers on the table here.”

The other made a small sound of outrage in the back of his throat, whirling around to walk off, “ I don’t have time for this.” He snapped. A bad move on his part really.

Before he could even reach the side walk,  long, slender fingers locked around his wrist, yanking him back with enough force to just about dislocate his shoulder. He was pulled through the open window, a surprised squawk leaving his lungs as he fell right into the others lap. 

“ What the fuck!” He yowled, flailing limbs scrambling in an attempt to take hold of anything to evade the cape claud gorilla that had snatched him from the street.

Next thing he knew, the tires rolled and hissed as the car rocketed away from the curve with a manic laugh from the Villain.

 

 


End file.
